


Girl Thoughts; Head Lesbian

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, HAROLD THEY’RE LESBIANS, I want them all to be happy, Polyamorous PoPiPa, Polyamory, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, bandori is the gay agenda, they make me uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Poly Poppin’Party + You = The Gayest of sleepovers
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi/Ushigome Rimi/Yamabuki Saaya, Hanazono Tae/Reader, Hanazono Tae/Ushigome Rimi, Ichigaya Arisa/Hanazono Tae, Ichigaya Arisa/Reader, Ichigaya Arisa/Ushigome Rimi, Ichigaya Arisa/Yamabuki Saaya, Poppin’Party/Reader, Toyama Kasumi/Hanazono Tae, Toyama Kasumi/Ichigaya Arisa, Toyama Kasumi/Reader, Toyama Kasumi/Ushigome Rimi, Toyama Kasumi/Yamabuki Saaya, Ushigome Rimi/Reader, Yamabuki Saaya/Hanazono Tae, Yamabuki Saaya/Reader, Yamabuki Saaya/Ushigome Rimi
Kudos: 13





	Girl Thoughts; Head Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in Bandori Brainrot rn and I’m actually watching the anime (which I only got through the first ep when I first tried to) and I just
> 
> 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺
> 
> I really should have watched it all the way through the first time smh young me
> 
> Anyways I was gonna only write for one girl and then remembered a scene from the show and came up with and even better idea >:3

Every season had its pros and cons. These were different for each person for the most part, and being able to share these different reasons and experiences was an amazing thing.

For you though, fall was the best because that’s when things got even better for you and your friends.

You were friends with the members of the well known girl band, Poppin’Party. At first, you had only known Kasumi, but soon became friends with her band as it was formed. Now, well, you’re sleeping between Tae and Arisa with Kasumi’s arm resting over about half of the human sandwich while Rimi unconsciously nuzzled into Saya right above your head.

Ah, yes. Polyamorous PoPiPa and you.

For all the public knew, their band was the whole relationship. But you knew the truth, which was that you were part of their polyamory (and the person who started it, but no one will agree on that). You all agreed to keep the public away from you being in the relationship, and so things like this current sleepover were just a part of the little book of secrets the six of you got to keep.

“Girls,” The gentle voice of Tae’s mom called out from behind the bedroom door, softly knocking before opening it. “Breakfast is ready, so you girls can come down when you’re ready.”

Her words woke you up, and you moved to sit up alongside most of your fellow girlfriends. As you all said your good mornings and I love yous, Rimi giggled softly at Kasumi, the star-loving girl still sound asleep with a bit of drool leaving her mouth. The five of you joined her in laughter, the godly sound now waking Kasumi.

“Mmmm, what’s so funny?” She groaned, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

“You’re just really cute, Kasumi.” Tae cooed, used her knees to walk over to the brunette, cupping her cheek.

“You look adorable when you’re sleeping.” You spoke up, and everyone gave their hums and words of agreement.

“Arisa’s also really cute when she’s asleep! She talks about us and-” Kasumi told with a wide grin, which was soon covered by the spoken blonde’s hand.

“I do not! I don’t even talk in my sleep!”

“You do, sweetie. There was one time where I overheard you talking about which bonsai we would each appreciate.” Saya chuckled as she stood up, ruffling the tsundere’s hair as she walked to her sleepover bag.

Arisa groaned at the embarrassment that was being brought upon her while everyone shared the cute stories they had about her, eventually circling the girl. Arisa didn’t realize this until they all joined into a group hug, allowing them to give assorted affection to all of their girlfriends.

“You girls gonna come down? Breakfast is getting cold.”

“Coming!” The six of you called out, laughing at the unexpected synchronization in words. They all stood up, doing what they needed before travelling down the stairs to start the day with delicious nourishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 50th fanfic from me!!


End file.
